


You Can’t Run Forever

by Aeregele



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A big boi, Gen, I imagine he’s sneaky as shit and just loves to “play with his food”, Nightmare Springtrap, he do a spook, kind of a design for springy that I really liked, kind of an ass, shorter than I originally wanted but thats fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeregele/pseuds/Aeregele
Summary: Charlie returns to her childhood home to see if there was anything her father left behind for her that she hadn’t seen before. Instead she seemed to have been noticed by unwanted eyes.





	You Can’t Run Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this tbh. I meant this to be a lot longer but I guess it just didn’t happen. Sorry. 
> 
> I don’t write or draw fnaf a lot, but once the last game came out I knew I could start knowing all the lore and whatnot and knowing Scott might not add anything new. Its sad to see fnaf finished, but I’m glad I didn’t start any fics while it was still going on.

**Make sure to check out my[DeviantartArt](https://www.deviantart.com/aeregele) for my art for Springtrap!**

* * *

 

Her heart pounded in her ears. It was starting to become harder to breathe, harder to keep up the pace. Harder to keep going. Her sides were starting to hurt and she began to regret coming here.

She knew she shouldn't have come back. Not after what happened at that unfinished mall. 

She couldn’t even remember now why she had come back. Was it because she wanted to see what weird inventions her father had hidden from her again? She had no idea. All that ran through her brain was how she’d die if she couldn't find somewhere safe from… _Him_.

How did he even survive? She knew he survived the failures once, but again? Well.. now he was just a mottled mess of wires, metal, and a rotting corpse.

She couldn’t hear him following her anymore. So she stopped to catch her breath. She knew it was stupid but she couldn’t take running for so long. She began to hope that she would pass out from overworking herself before he got to her.

She leaned on the side of the house, having ran out when he was still upstairs. Did he find her dad’s room? The files he kept? _Maybe they were important…_

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard his voice. It was gravely and almost… warped? She almost couldn’t make out what he had said, But after a few times he repeated himself she realized he was saying her name.

_“Chaarlie-E-ee…”_

_What a creep_ , Charlie shivered and crept around the corner, finding herself back at her father’s workshop. The garage door blocking her way was still slightly open, somehow it had broken so it was slanted on it’s own track. She quickly crawled under it, finding the workshop almost untouched. Maybe he hasn’t been here yet? Or did he actually respect her father’s old work? 

She didn’t think the latter made much sense. Maybe one day he did, but now he’s just a mindless monster wanting nothing more than to get to play sick games with his victims.

She found a set of lockers, she couldn't remember why her father had these. They were tall enough to fit animatronics though. She peered over her back quickly, making sure he hasn’t caught up yet before grabbing one of the locker doors and pulling it open.

Empty.

She stepped in and carefully closed the door, hearing a small click before she slid down to her butt, sitting at the bottom. It was definitely big enough for an animatronic. _Maybe it was built for freddy._

There’s no way she would be able to see without risking being spotted by him through the small grates at the top of the door. So she focused on settling her breath and calming her racing heart. She also kept a close ear out for him, just in case he decided to keep looking for her.

_Why was he even going after her? What does he want with her?_

Her blood froze when she heard quiet footsteps. They sounded almost careful. _Was he really hunting her like this?_ Charlie wondered if this was a game for him. Just a simple game of hide-and-seek; where if she were found she’s be torn to shreds.

A loud creaking noise resounded from the garage door, getting louder and louder. Was he lifting the door? She swallowed hard, her throat sore from holding her breath for so long.

“ _ChAArlieee_ ,” He chuckled, his voice was still warbled but it seemed to be a bit easier to understand now. “ _I know YOU’re he-EERrre... I can smellll your fe-eeARrr!_ ”

 _Gross_. Charlie shut her eyes, listening to his footsteps. She held her breath when she opened her eyes a couple seconds later and looked up. A purple light shone between the slits on the door. She saw the light flick left and right with small clicks every time the light disappeared for a split second. He was blinking.

She covered her mouth quickly when he suddenly punched the door, it left a massive dent in the metal, causing it to cave in and crinkle, right where her chest would’ve been if she had been standing.

He hummed and she saw the purple light disappear to the right. She heard the small clicks again before he punched the door, making her jump slightly. He did the same to the last two before she heard him walk off, no longer trying to be quiet.

Maybe he gave up.

She waited for a while, making sure he was gone. There was still a chance that he did know she was here and that he’s just waiting patiently like a creep. This is definitely a game for him. She put her hands on the door, pushing it. It didn’t budge for a second, scaring her that he broke the door and it was now stuck, but after a bit of force, it squeaked open. She visually cringed at the noise, hoping he didn’t hear it if he was still near.

She creeped out the door, seeing the garage’s own was lifted on its track and crumpled in a spot. That must’ve been where he grabbed it to lift it.

She slowly walked out of the workshop, straining her ears to listen for anything trying to hunt her down. She creeped out of the garage, starting a sprint around the side and to the front. 

Charlie yelped when a large hand grabbed her arm, yanking her back. “ _I fffoOUUnnd You!_ ” he chuckled, letting out a rasping breath.

“L-let go of me, you creep!” Charlie shouted when she couldn’t pull away. She was about to turn around and sock him in the head but she stopped when a loud bang rang across the field. He let her go, reeling from being shot.

“Charlie, let’s go!” She heard a shout and took that as a sign to run. She sprung and sprinted around the house, seeing flashing lights and recognizing the man beside the car. 

“Clay!” she gasped happily, running to the officer who was already jumping into the car. She did the same and he wasted no time in pulling the car into drive and hitting the gas. The car must’ve already been on as he might have seen what had grabbed her.

“What the hell _was_ that?” Clay asked. Charlie could see that he was tense, probably scared for both his and her lives. His back was straight, his eyes wide in fear, and his knuckles turning white as he had been holding the steering wheel too hard since he started driving.

Charlie looked out the window, the mirror on the door showed the house slowly growing smaller and smaller. She didn't even realize how fast they were moving until she saw the trees whizzing past. “You remember what happened at Freddy’s, right?” She started, “when Carlton was taken and we had to go back and save him?”

“Yeah…” he paused nervously, glancing at her. “Turns out the nightguard we hired was the killer over ten years ago. You killed him, right?” 

“I thought so,” she rubbed her arm, watching as the trees had formed a thick wall of darkness. It was still dark out and the sun wouldn't rise for a few good hours. Hopefully they’ll be safe by then.

She wasn't entirely sure if that was him. Dave. It certainly sounded like him. Although she couldn't be sure, she never got a clear look at him since he chased her. But just… the atmosphere when he was around…it felt cold and dead. She felt like she’d be dragged into the shadows any moment.

Charlie noticed the sirens were off and even the flashing lights were turned off as well. She was about to ask before realizing that those flashing lights and the loud siren would’ve attracted more attention and led Dave towards them.

“I didn’t know he was there,” Charlie said. “I was just going back to see if I could find anything that Dad left behind.”

“I don't blame you,” Clay said quietly. It was as if he was afraid he’d be heard by _him_. “Your father was always making something up, who knows what he could've left behind and stored away without anyone’s knowledge.”

“What about Dave?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even think Henry would’ve known if he could survive the springlock failure like that. Twice even.”

“Where are we going?” She change the subject. She wasn’t so sure on if they’d be safe anywhere. Maybe she should just drive straight to Canada or something. 

“The station,” he said, “if anywhere is safe it’d be there. I’m positive a reanimated serial killer wouldn’t want to be caught in the middle of a building full of cops.”

“You sure?” She asked, knowing they had hired Dave without knowing who he really was to begin with. She doesn’t blame them though, for not knowing. From the pictures Clay showed her, she wouldn’t have seen any similarities if she wasn’t looking for it. His piercing silver eyes were a dead giveaway, to be honest. It’s crazy how different he is now. She began to wonder what happened to him — what illness plagued him so bad like that?

It wasn’t really important anyway. She knew that. Just what was important now was being safe.

She screamed when a large black mass shot towards her side of the car from the woods and slammed against the door. It crumpled by the impact as Clay swerved, spewing a couple curses as he tried to keep the car from hitting another as it passed on the other side of the road. A loud honk echoed as it passed by, unaware of what just happened.

Clay hit the gas again, obviously wanting to leave as soon as possible. The car didn’t budge, but Charlie onew it wasn’t broken. The tires were still spinning as smoke began to rise from the traction of them spinning in place on the road.

She and Clay turned their heads to see behind them, wanting to see the problem. Two purple lights shone through the smoke and passed the back window.

Clay slammed the breaks, getting the wheels to stop spinning so he could properly see the disturbance through the smoke. And as it cleared the figure became visible through the glass. Yellow fur, big sharp yellowed teeth fitting into a large unnerving smile too big for its own skull, and bright purple eyes staring wide into the glass.

It was disturbing seeing it. Charlie felt her stomach lurch as she continued to stare, but she couldn’t take her eyes off it. Why couldn’t she look away?

She saw Clay on the corner of her eye jerk himself away and shift one of the gears — reverse. He slammed the gas and backed into the golden beast. 

It sank down as the bumper of the car collided into its legs, claws scratching against the metal of the car, trying to grab and stop the car once more before Clay shifted the car into drive and sped away.

A screech sound behind them, like a cry of pain and anger. Charlie shook when it happened, finally able to break herself out of whatever trance she was in.

“Did you…”

“Feel it, too?” He continued. He nodded. “I don’t know what that was but I almost couldn’t look away.”

Charlie nodded, too. Her hair stood on end thinking about what he could’ve done to them. What he could’ve done if Clay hadn’t snapped out of it.

What did he do to them?

“Are you sure that’s him?” Clay asked, turning into the parking lot of the police station. “He looked… he didn’t look like he was a corpse in a suit.”

“I… I know it’s him. It feels like him. Just the vibes I get from that _thing_ … it was just like when we first met Dave,” Charlie explained, sliding out of the car and slamming the door. She didn’t mean to slam it so hard, so it startled her.

She got a good look of the door and what he did to it. Clay even walked around the vehicle to see the damage, holding his breath and taking a step back when he saw it. It was bent in, the glass broken from the metal crumpling from the impact, and it looked like it would fall off at any moment. There was no way of fixing it. It couldn’t even shut properly.

“Sorry,” she hummed, stepping back too.

“You didn’t cause it, Charlie,” Clay said, “just get inside quickly, I don’t need him coming after us.”

She nodded and followed Clay inside. She say in the waiting room, feeling sick suddenly. She could hear Clay speak to one of the other officers who sounded concerned, but she couldn’t make out ther words. They sounded gumbled and distorted. Her vision began fading.

Her heartbeat quickened as she realized there may be something wrong with her, but she blacked out before even being able to make a peep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like it, say so! Give some feedback. I may write some more like this ;3
> 
> Have a good day/night <3
> 
> Make sure to check out my work in Deviantart!


End file.
